GaLu one-shot
by kikkibunny
Summary: its simply a GaLu one-shot with some fluff, someone standing up to Mira! (shocking I know). Lisanna being a bitch (only because I hate her and wish she stayed in edolas, she's not a necessary character) so open this and have a read :D


**Okay so with the whole me deleting Guardians story and all that (which I'm sorry for), it really wasn't going to go anywhere and it would of just ended up being about my OC's which sucks because I promised a Galu, so here is that Galu I promised. **

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does**

* * *

Lucy blinked away her tears at the sight of her old team, or what was left of it, Natsu had kicked her out for Lisanna and well Erza and Gray exploded over the whole issue and left the team, even with Lisanna trying to convince them to stay they didn't, they had just looked down at her as if she was a piece of dirt. The whole situation had left the guild torn, most people -shocking Lucy- had stood up for her saying what Lisanna and Natsu had done was wrong eventually everyone calmed down when they realised it was hurting her more than helping, though Lisanna loved the whole drama, stupid white-haired witch. Erza had decided to go solo for a change and dragged Lucy on missions occasionally and trained her as often as she could, while Gray ended up teaming up with Cana again which almost broke Juvia, but what did break her was when Gray shouted at her to back off, she pushed too far and he could no longer take her stalking, clinging, and unrequited love, he felt bad for yelling but if he had said that the water-woman would take it the wrong way and be all over him again. 

Thankfully Lucy wasn't pushed aside, everyone seemed to want to go on missions with her, except Lisanna and Natsu, or Mira and Elfman, they probably wanted to but Lisanna was a huge problem. Elfman once asked her to go on a mission with him and Lisanna threw a huge tantrum and made the poor man feel guilty, but Lucy understood family came first even if your little sister was a cold-hearted cow. Two people in particular loved to drag Lucy on missions, Laxus and Gajeel and of course the Rajinshu went with Laxus but Lucy didn't mind, they were awesome to hang out with. Being close to them meant she knew things others didn't, like how Freed was secretly dating Levy although she had a suspicion Gajeel knew because of his dragon senses, and she also knew Laxus was seeing someone, the woman was a lone mage and was really sweet, Lucy loved talking to her and had been ecstatic when Laxus brought her along to meet his mysterious woman - Anna- after all Lucy was like his little sister. 

But the one person Lucy really loved spending time with was Gajeel, the iron slayer had gotten under her skin with his teasing and surprising soft side, he had found a way into her heart whether he knew it or not. Since she realised he had made his own spot in her heart they had been spending more quality time together, taking an extra day or two on missions just to hang out and had been growing closer, Lucy could happily admit with no hesitation that she loved him, only in her head though she was too chicken to say it out loud. It had been months since the team split, it still hurt slightly but what she thought would break her only made her stronger and brought more people closer to her, she now had an older brother although he still could be an ass at times but that's just Laxus and then there's Gajeel, his teasing and joking always made her smile so wide and laugh until her sides hurt. 

Gajeel chuckled at the sight of bunny-girl daydreaming about Mavis knows what, she was at the bar with a milkshake in hand mindlessly twirling the straw in the drink as she was off in thought. He caught Mira glancing at the blonde woman, he was still pissed Mira sided with her sister when it was obvious to everyone Lisanna was being a bitch, and in the end Mira no longer spoke to Lucy because of her sister, she got Lucy her drink and then that was that, they didn't talk. 

He knew it had her the blonde beauty but she was a fighter, and she proved that by pushing through the pain and brushing it aside and focused on the good things. He admired everything about her, in his eyes she was perfect, from that smile to those brown eyes that twinkled when she laughed, the long golden hair that shone like a halo, and that body, she was a goddess. Teasing and joking with her was as good as it got for him, he wasn't good with expressing his emotions other than anger or annoyance, so even though he had told Lucy over and over in his head that he adored and loved her he just couldn't say it out loud which pissed him off. 

More than once he had caught a male, either on jobs or even in the damn guild checking Lucy out and every time he levelled them with a glare that made them sweat in fear before focusing on anything but the bubbly blonde. But the worst part was the males that had the balls to go up to her and hit on her, it usually ended up with them knocked out cold and Lucy would scold him for 'being an ass' and then laugh before walking away from the scene. She was an angel in his eyes, his angel if he had his way but he didn't because he couldn't tell her, the fear of rejection had taken root in his heart, and it was the one thing he feared more than anything, being rejected. Walking up to the bar he sat down and Mira came over _ "So Gajeel, when are you and Levy getting together, you know she likes you and-" _Gajeel stood up and snarled while glaring at the barmaid _"Fuck off, I don't like the shrimp so get that into your fucking head, stop messing with people's lives because you always get it wrong and people get hurt, why don't you focus on pulling your head out of your fat ass and wake up to the fact that nobody and I mean nobody wants you messing in their lives, and fucking take notice at what a stuck up two-faced cow your sister is, grow the fuck up Mira! you say Nakama is important but all you do is hurt them by trying to match-make and you fucking hurt bunny by ignoring her! pfft Nakama is you life my ass, all you do is hurt people, stay out of my life demon-wench!" _he snarled, growling lowly in his throat, he was breathing heavily and glaring at the woman who stood frozen at his accusations. He'd finally snapped, and he spoke the truth that nobody was game to say, and granted such truth and outburst of anger had the entire guild's attention including the bubbly blonde. 

Mira blinked still in shock, her mind reeling, she should be furious at what he'd said but as she thought about it, all her match-makings had ended up with people in tears and awkwardness. Mavis she couldn't even decide on whom she loved, it was equal between freed and Laxus, but with everything going on between the guild, both refused to talk to her. Piece by piece the evidence stacked up, he was right, looking around at her guild mates, none of them would meet her eye, she looked towards Lucy who looked away with tears gleaming, she looked towards her sister, who was glaring at Lucy. But she loved Lucy, she was like her own daughter, before Lisanna came back Lucy was her sister and daughter, and Lucy did look towards her like a mother, and what had she done? she turned her back on the blonde angel. Mira felt tears come to her eyes, Gajeel was right, she felt so guilty, she looked towards the blonde woman one more time but she refused to look her in the eye. The stares of her guild mates, the glares of some and the feeling of guilt was swallowing her whole, so she picked up her skirts and walked out from the bar, her head held high as she walked out of the guild.

The guild was quiet after Mira left, some giving gajeel annoyed glances but most were still reeling from the fact that someone had **finally** stood up to MIRA of all people and had lived to tell the tale. Lisanna stomped out of the gild with a huff, Elfman went to make a move but hesitated before sighing and following after his two sister's. Slowly the guild went back to normal, everyone ignoring what had just happened. Gajeel snorted at their decision to ignore what had just happened, he wasn't afraid of Mira, Erza yes but not Mira, and the red-head demon was around but only nodded at him before going back to her cake, clearly she didn't give a damn. He looked over to where Lucy was and blinked, she was gone, he caught her scent and followed it out the back door of the guild. He caught up to her when she neared her destination of her home _"you alright bunny?" _ he asked, she hadn't said a word when he jogged up to her side, _"yeah I'm fine" _ she said finally as they made their way up the stairs to her apartment door. Lucy unlocked the door and stepped inside before turning around and looking up at Gajeel, _"thank-you, really, as much as you like to hide it I know you're a big softie on the inside, and I'm glad I get to see it" _she said softly, and Gajeel smirked _"only you bunny, so keep that secret safe"_ he answered back. 

Lucy smiled at the gruff man, he was a closet softie and she felt honoured and special that he'd allow only her to see his soft. Standing up on her tip-toes she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek _"I'm glad only get to see that side, goodbye Gajeel" _she said as she slowly closed her door. Gajeel for his part was stunned at the soft touch of her plump lips on his cheek, he was brought out of his stupor at the sound of the door clicking shut, and he grinned, bunny liked him, his grin widened at that thought. Well he may not be good at words but he was good with actions, he pulled out the spare key he made for her place and unlocked the door and walked in. There was hope for them, now he just had to claim his bunny, and a dragon always gets his claim. 

* * *

**Sorry every one that it's been so long but I'm on holidays for 2 weeks so if I get time or remember too I'll be posting a new story I have in mind, not sure who to pair Lucy with, so there will be a poll up so I want you to vote for your choice, no NaLu though. And I again I'm sorry about Guardians but these things happen, and hopefully the new story will make up for it and will be better. Also I'm really pushing myself for 'a dragon's heart', and I will keep pushing until something makes sense and can create a chapter for you all.**

**Kikkibunny**


End file.
